


The Blood Fic

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: And they use Fake Blood instead of Milk, Begging, Blood - Trigger Warning, Blood Enema, Blood Kink, But it's Frerard, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Enemas, Fingering, Frank tops, Frerard, Frerard smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, The Blood Fic, This is basically The Milk Fic™, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, bottom!gee, okay so, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Okay soThis is basically The Milk FicBut it's Frerard instead of Ryden and they use Fake Blood for their enema.Enjoy xoxo





	The Blood Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change some parts of the story due to Copyrights on TMF story. Hope you guys will enjoy this weird smutty story xoxo

Gerard was kneeling on the bed he and Frank shared, his head turned as he craned his neck to watch his lover working. The younger boy swirled the spoon around in the over-large bowl before tapping it against the rim and laying it on the work table. "You know it'll cool down a little once I get it in the bag, but is that good?" Frank asked, bending over next to the bed so Gerard could slowly dip two fingers into the bowl, feeling the thick blood moving around in it's recipient, nodding once.

"It's fine."

Frank nodded again, reaching out to stroke Gee's hair before standing back up and returning to the work table, where all of the equipment was spread out. The hook was already hanging from the wall so Frank could hang the bag as soon as it was full. "Go ahead and take the plug out, baby." His voice was soft, gentle. "And start with your fingers."

Frank felt a small tremor run through his body as he heard the soft moan coming from the bed, as he knew the other boy had just extracted the plug. He glanced up at his lover, watching the boy set the glass plug on the edge of the bed, next to the bottle of lubricant. Gerard picked up the bottle, desperate to fill himself as he opened it, dripping some of the lubricant onto his fingers and rubbing them. It was cold to the initial touch, but warmed up as his fingers moved.

"You're so fucking hot like that, baby," Frank purred, from the table where the bag was nearly half full. "Now, go ahead."

Gerard flushed warm from the compliment, his wrist sliding down along his waist, hipbone, the curve of his ass. And then his fingers were poised, resting against his entrance before pressing in. He was already loose from the plug so it was an easy intrusion. He didn't even bother with more lubricant before pressing a third finger in, moaning outright at the stretch. He started as he heard the click from Frank hanging the bag. "Already?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," the boy chided softly. "You can keep your fingers in for a second." Frank leaned down, reaching for the bottle of lubricant, letting himself hover over Gerard for a moment, his breath tickling the back of the boy's neck. "Just think about everything I'll do after," he whispered before straightening back up and slicking lube across the tip of the nozzle and his own fingers. "Okay."

Gerard whined, but slowly pulled his fingers out anyway. He wasn't empty for longer than a few seconds, Frank's fingers immediately sliding over his opening before pressing in, then pulling out to press in the tip of the nozzle. "Breathe," he murmured, fingers running down the boy's spine. "I'm going to now, okay?"

"Wait," Gerard choked out.

"You're fine." Frank reassured his lover and kept his fingers running along the boy's spine as he loosened the clamp.

Gerard bit his bottom lip, moaning as he felt the first rush of the warm blood sliding into his body. The beginning of the enema was always like Frank's fingers were now, smooth and soft almost. The cramps would come soon enough, but Frank's fingers would still be the same.

When they started, one of Gerard's hands flew up to his stomach and Frank stopped the flow without a word, letting the other boy massage his abdomen to ease the pain. "Just tell me."

"Okay," Gerard whispered, his hand still on his stomach. Frank loosed the clamp again and Gerard felt the warmth continuing to enter his body. He continued to try to massage away the dull ache of the cramps as he felt his stomach slowly begin to expand from the amount of liquid he'd taken. "Stop," he choked out again. He wasn't supposed to ask how much, but he was desperate to know. He'd felt like he'd taken half already, but he knew it was probably more like a quarter of the bag.

"You're doing great, baby." The boy leaned down, letting soft kisses feather along Gerard's lower back. "So good."

The tears were starting to build up. Gerard could feel them in his chest, waiting there, another ache in his body. "I don't . . . I . . ." He let his head fall forward, trying to slow his breathing, trying to focus on Frank's fingers instead of the liquid inside him. "Okay," he whispered,voice cracking as the first tears slid down his cheeks.

"Are you ready for more?" Frank asked, squeezing his hip. "You can take it, baby. You've done this before."

Gerard's head nodded a fraction of an inch, his breathing already labored. He gave a small squeak as the blood started slipping into his body again. "Please, please, I can't." He shook his head, the tears coming out for real now. Gerard clamped the nozzle again. "I can't, Frankie, please. I . . . I need to . . . please."

The younger boy reached his hand down to Gee's stomach, the curve of a belly that wasn't there usually. "I know you can take this," he said, voice low but not angry or disappointed. "I know you can, Geebear." He let their fingertips brush. "But I won't make you," he added. "It's up to you."

Gerard hated that. It would have been so much easier to go along with it if Frank hadn't give him the choice. Now it was up to him to decide if he wanted to be selfish and disappoint his boyfriend and not get rewarded or just go along with it and deal with the pain. "I'll try," he mumbled weakly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt the flow again.

Frank slipped his hand down Gerard's stomach to wrap around his cock, gently stroking, trying to turn the whimpers that the older boy was now making into moans. "So good, baby," he kept whispering over and over. "You're taking it so good."

"H-Hurts," Gerard choked out. "Break?"

Frank locked the clamp again, letting Gerard rub at his stomach and try to catch his breath. "It's almost all in," he said gently, still stroking the other boy's erection. "Just a little bit more. I know you can take it, Gee. I'm going to start it again, okay? You can take this all in one go."

Gerard nodded, gritting his teeth and counting silently in his head, hoping it wouldn't take longer than a minute to finish. He was only a few seconds over when the flow stop and Frank planted a kiss to the small of Gerard's back. "I'm going to switch it out for the plug, okay? Keep it in."

Gerard tightened his muscles, his toes curling as he did so. It hurt, tensing up along with the dull ache in his abdomen. Even with all his tightening, a little bit of the blood/water mixture escaped, sliding down the inside of his thigh. Then the plug was in and he could relax his muscles, but only somewhat. Frank picked up a washcloth and wiped at the liquid that had slid down Gerard's skin.

It wouldn't be too long, Gerard knew, but it always seemed an eternity. Five minutes or ten minutes could feel like hours. Frank's fingers slid up Gerard's back until they were twisted, gently, in his hair. "Gonna shove my tongue in you so deep, baby" Frank said in a low and seductive tone.

Gerard moaned outright, despite the dull pain in his muscles and stomach. It was a low moan, soft, but a moan nonetheless, and Frank smiled at the sound. "Is that what you want?" the younger boy continued in the same tone. "You want my tongue in you, want me fucking your ass with my mouth? You're going to taste so fucking good, baby." His fingers tightened slightly in Gerard's hair. Not enough to cause any pain, just enough to make the boy gasp, then moan again. "Then I'll fuck you. So hard, baby, so God damn hard. So deep inside you. And then you'll take my come in your pretty mouth."

Gerard was whimpering, his hips moving ever so slightly, squirming. "P-Please?" he choked out. "Please?" He was begging for release. He knew it hadn't been long enough, but if Frank kept it up, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in.

"I think you can hold it for another couple of minutes." But Frank let go of Gerard's hair and sat back slightly, just letting his hands run slowly up the boy's sides. The older boy was quiet, just a few whimpers leaving his mouth, but still squirming. Frank let his hands slip lower until he was firmly squeezing Gerard's ass in both hands. 

Frank leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Gerard's entrance, smiling when he heard the moan. His mouth opened, tongue slipping out, licking in broad, even strokes, knowing it would do nothing but tease Gerard, torturing him. And, truthfully, it was all Gerard could do to keep from pressing his ass back on Frank's face while begging 'more more more'.

Frank sat up and leaned forward, pressing two fingers to Gerard's lips. The boy sucked them into his mouth without a word, his tongue sliding around the digits, trying not to get overeager, trying not to just beg Frank to fuck him and start grinding his hips into the bed. When Frank pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth, he leaned in for the kiss, smiling as he swallowed the moan from the intrusion of his fingers entering Gerard's hole while they were still kissing.

Then his mouth was gone and Gerard's fingers twisted in the bed sheets knowing what was coming, the muscles in his body tensing in anticipation. Frank's fingers pulled slowly, evenly, opening Gerard up just enough to slip his tongue in, licking around the edge of Gerard's entrance. He licked over his own fingers as he slowly added another digit from each hand, pulling Gerard more open, exposing him more. His tongue slipped in deeper and Gerard tried so hard not to push his ass back on Frank's face.

The younger boy's tongue started dipping in and out, slow and first, then quicker. Gerard was moaning, head thrown back, hips barely rocking. Frank pulled his tongue out and his fingers, letting his lips press against the hole that was still open to the air. He began to suck and Gerard let out a stream of expletives that Frank had never heard before. He let up on the pressure, his tongue slipping back inside once more, teasing, pulling out to trace around the inside.

"Fuck me?" Gerard asked, voice high-pitched and uncertain.

Frank pulled off almost immediately, but didn't straighten up yet, pressing two fingers into Gerard abruptly, smirking at the boy's gasp. He slowly twisted them. "You want me to fuck you?" he asked as if he hadn't heard, voice casual.

"Please, Frankie" the older boy returned desperately, pressing back against the fingers, his head falling into the pillows as he collapsed on his arms, support following to his elbows.

The fingers slipped out and Frank helped turned Gerard to his back, kissing him softly on the mouth, enjoying Gerard's tongue probing his mouth curiously, searching for the taste. He pulled away after a moment and the older boy gave an airy sort of sigh. Then he was between Gerard's legs, bending them at the knee and separating them, settling between the thighs before he pushed in, no lubricant and no warning.

Gerard made a low noise in the back of his throat at the burn, the stretch. He'd been waiting for this. Frank hadn't fucked him for a week, not properly. Toys and fingers and a fist, but not this. So simple, just them. Nothing artificial. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, leaning up to kiss his neck. They looked like any other couple just then, he mused. No one would have been able to look at this scene and guess that Gerard had just been given a two quart enema or that the other day he'd been made to stand in the corner for an hour after Frank had spanked him fifty times with his red tie.

Frank could tell Gerard was thinking and he angled his hips, shoving in roughly. When Gerard's eyes popped open even wider and he let out the tiny squeak, he knew he'd found the spot. All semblance of thought seemed to evaporate from Gerard's features as he just gave in and starting rocking against Frank's hips, moaning. He reached for his boyfriend's hand, pressing the palm against his own. "Please," he whispered.

His hand fisted in Gerard's hair then, squeezing tight enough to hurt, but not hard enough to pull the hair out. "Touch yourself," Frank breathed.

Gerard obeyed immediately, one of his hands falling from Frank's neck to slip between them, wrapping around the base of his cock, stroking in a slow rhythm that contrasted with the thrusts. He didn't want to come yet, but he knew he didn't have a choice anyway. He'd come when Frank told him. That was the rule.

"Faster," Frank growled, shifting his weight so he could press in deeper. "I want you close, Gee. Tell me when you're close."

The boy nodded, quickening the speed of wrist obediently, letting his eyes shut for a moment before he opened them back up. Frank liked to watch him, said he could see Gerard melt through his eyes when they were in bed. He felt the hand tighten in his hair slightly and he stopped moving. "Close," he choked out.

Frank smiled, letting Gerard wonder if he was going to have to hold it, have to wait, have to worry if he could. But it was late and they had to be up in six hours. "When you feel me come, you can," he said, nipping Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth. The thrusts got impossibly harder after that, but only for a moment.

Frank bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling as he felt himself explode and then Gerard's wrist was flying as he moaned, low and whorish. Frank could feel Gerard's come hit his stomach as the older boy started swearing, his ass clenching down on Frank's cock as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. 

Gerard collapsed prematurely, still feeling his orgasm rocking through him, but unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to think. And then he felt Frank pull out, leaving him empty and loose. He whimpered at the loss, turning and pressing his face into the boy's chest.

Frank's arms came up, feeling Gerard's body trembling. "Hey, Geebear, baby" he murmured. "Shhh. It's all right." He kissed the boy's temple, fingertips gently massaging feeling back into Gerard's muscles. "We're going to sleep now, okay?"

Gerard whimpered, nodding, wondering if he'd be able to walk properly the next day. "Frankie?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Geebear." Frank waited until he'd stopped shaking before he got up to turn out the lights and set the alarm on his phone. Then he crawled back into bed and held Gerard until he fell asleep before he got up to clean the bedroom and put the equipment back in their suitcase. He was only going to be running on two hours of sleep the next day, but it had been worth it.


End file.
